


Klainanigans! Playing Doctor

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants something, but Noah doesn't agree.  And poor Blaine is somehow stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Playing Doctor

They shouldered off their backpacks as they walked through the door, and Kurt was almost instantaneously at the cookie jar, pulling out the chocolate chip oatmeal cookies he’d baked with Daddy over the weekend.

“Football practice?” Blaine asked, accepting the offered cookie and pulling himself up to sit on the counter.

Kurt nodded, “Always. He’ll be home in like 45 minutes or so.” Giving Blaine a look, he continued, “I’ve been instructed via text that he would like us to do our homework and then play quietly until he gets here. Apparently he was worried that we’d further our plans for world domination.”

Blaine snorted at that. Kurt was clearly chafing against the rules, and Blaine had figured out that this was typically pretty fun for him.

“You’re going to get us into trouble,” he said.

“Come on Blaine,” Kurt said, his voice taking on a sing-song quality, “Let’s do something fun. ‘Sides, we’re not supposed to eat cookies before dinner. We’re already breaking the rules.”

“No,” Blaine said, making a show of pulling books out of his bag, “I’m doing my homework. I don’t want another spanking.”

They usually spent time with Daddy once a week, and Blaine had been spanked many times since the incident with Kurt’s French homework. He knew exactly how much it hurt, and he had no need to pursue a punishment. Unless whatever Kurt offered was going to be more fun. Then it might be worth it.

Kurt walked over to stand in front of Blaine. Tilting his head to one side, he gave Blaine an appraising look, “I think you might be coming down with something,” he said seriously. He rested his hand on Blaine’s forehead, “You definitely have a fever.”

Blaine got down off of his stool; this sounded like it might be fun. “I have been feeling a little sick Dr. Kurt,” he said.

“Come with me,” taking Blaine by the hand, Kurt led him to the basement and over to his bed, “Lay down.”

Smiling, Blaine lay on the bed, waiting. Kurt typically directed their play; he was imaginative, and Blaine was so happy to finally have a playmate that he would do just about anything.

“You should take off your jacket and tie,” Kurt instructed, waiting until Blaine complied. 

“My shirt too?”

Kurt nodded, keeping his face as serious as possible. Doctors didn’t smile, “And your pants.”

Blaine stopped what he was doing, halfway out of his button-down, and gave Kurt a nervous look. “I don’t think Daddy would like that.”

“So?” Kurt said nonchalantly. Daddy didn’t have to like everything he did. Daddy wasn’t being a good listener anyway.

“It’ll be fun,” Kurt insisted.

And Blaine knew that Kurt was half-way lying. It might be fun while they were playing, but it would not be fun if Daddy came in sometime during their game. And although they might get spanked for not doing their homework, Blaine did not think that playing doctor was going to go over well. In fact, he figured that playing doctor was probably it’s very own spanking.

But Kurt was so nice. And cute. And Blaine kind of wanted to see where this was going, and maybe Daddy wouldn’t be home until they were done. They had 45 minutes.

Getting undressed down to his boxer briefs, Blaine sat patiently on the bed while Kurt examined his eyes, ears, and mouth.

“Lay back,” Kurt instructed, begin to palpate Blaine’s tummy. He couldn’t sit still for that. Curling up, Blaine giggled and begged Kurt to stop, and their game devolved into tickle monster.

Standing back up, Kurt nodded solemnly, “Just as I suspected.”

“What?” Blaine asked, fighting to keep the smile off of his face, and failing pretty miserably.

“I should take your temperature to be sure.”

Blaine opened his mouth, waiting.

“Just a sec. I need a thermometer.” Kurt went up the stairs. Checking the clock, he saw that they only had less than 10 minutes. He would just do this last part.

Swiping the candy thermometer from the drawer, Kurt went back downstairs. Blaine opened his mouth up again.

Kurt shook his head, “That’s not where this one goes.”

Blaine looked at him warily. That thermometer was big. It looked like Kurt had gotten it from the kitchen. And although Noah had never specifically said not to do what Kurt was clearly thinking about doing, at least to Blaine, he was almost positive that Daddy was not going to like this game that Kurt had come up with.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly.

Hands on his hips, Kurt said, exasperated, “You have to do what the doctor says Blaine. Otherwise, you’ll never get better.”

“You’re going to be careful?” Blaine asked. The last thing they needed was to have to go to the real doctor because that thing got stuck up there. 

“Of course. I’m not stupid. I went to medical school.”

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. One of the best, and worst, things about playing any imaginary game with Kurt was his willingness to go all in. He didn’t pretend, he became. 

Laying down on his stomach, Blaine wiggled until he got his underwear down to his thighs, and waited, tense. This didn’t seem like a good idea. It did however, seem like it had the potential to be a really fun idea.

He clenched up when he felt Kurt’s hand. He’d never done...this. Or anything like this before. And he was wondering if Kurt could tell or if he looked weird or if he was clean and then he felt Kurt’s hand gently stroking his back.

“It’s okay,” Kurt said quietly. He kind of couldn’t believe that Blaine was doing this. He had seen Blaine in this state of undress before, but only for spanking. Daddy didn’t really give Blaine baths. At least, when he did, Kurt was busy doing something else. Especially since Kurt had mentioned to Daddy that Blaine was really cute, and who said it had to just be the two of them Noah? 

And really, who did? They were already doing this; was it really that odd to consider adding Blaine into the mix? He was there already. They would just be including him in their more normal teen activities.

Blaine slowly felt himself relaxing, and then Kurt parted his cheeks. He’d already lubed the thermometer while he waited for Blaine to be more ready, and it was pretty easy to slide it in.

“Oooh.” Blaine made a little noise, “That feels...funny.”

“Funny good or funny bad?” Kurt wanted to play, but he didn’t want to accidentally break Blaine. That would be really bad.

“Funny weird. Kind of nice I guess,” Blaine said absent-mindedly. He gave a jump when Kurt shifted slightly, changing the angle of the thermometer. 

Kurt smiled at that. Hello Mr. Prostate. Kurt idly slid the thermometer in a few more inches.

It was at that moment that Daddy walked in.

“What are you two doing?” Noah asked, walking quickly to the bed and grasping the thermometer.

It was a good thing he did because upon hearing his voice, Kurt had let go, and Blaine started to roll over. Noah quickly pulled the thermometer out. He didn’t want it to break. Or get lost. 

And because of the angle Kurt had the thermometer at, and then Blaine moving, and then Noah pulling so quickly, the thermometer went from feeling funny to just feeling plain good, and Blaine rolled back onto his stomach and stayed there for a minute, thinking about women. Naked women. His dad had bought him a Playboy when he was 13, and now was a really good time to imagine the women in it.

Noah ignored Blaine’s current predicament, setting the thermometer on the bedside table and grasping Kurt’s arm. Pulling his baby closer, he landed several very hard smacks to his bottom.

“Is this doing your homework young man?” 

Noah was furious, and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He did however know that he had told them to do their homework; he would focus on that for a minute while he figured out how he was supposed to respond to his baby/boyfriend playing doctor with the boy that was also his kid but Noah wasn’t dating. Because Daddy thought it was pretty likely that Kurt had decided to do this because Noah had again vetoed the idea of including Blaine in more of their activities, and he did not like being manipulated.

Blaine began cautiously shimmying his underwear back up, and Daddy stopped thinking and dealt the same hard smacks to Blaine’s bare bottom. “Are we feeling modest all of the sudden?” he asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

“Kurt,” Daddy continued, “Pants and shirt off. If you and Blaine are this comfortable around each other, it only seems fair that you be down to just underwear too.”

“Can I?” Blaine asked, trailing off. He needed to put his underwear back on. Especially because it seemed like he was about to get spanked. Daddy wouldn’t let him keep it on, but maybe he would start over underwear. When getting spanked, it was best to take every little concession. Not like any of them helped a lot, but it added up.

“Go ahead,” Noah said, still thinking.

When both boys were clad in just their underwear, Noah stood up and had Kurt sit on the bed with Blaine. Hands on his hips, he regarded the boys. Who were soon squirming and red faced, not making eye contact with Daddy.

“Want to tell me what I just saw?” Noah finally asked, his voice taking on a conversational tone.

Blaine bit his lip. Conversational was not good. Conversational meant that Daddy was really mad, and he was about to spank. Hard. 

“Maybe I should go,” Blaine said quietly, starting to stand up.

“Oh, I don’t think so. I think we all need to talk about this.” Noah stopped, taking several deep breaths. This was clearly Kurt proving a point to Noah and Daddy, but Blaine probably didn’t realize that. So he needed to make sure that he was being Daddy finding the two of them playing inappropriately. Not Noah finding his boyfriend cheating on him. Because that wasn’t fair, at least not to Blaine.

“Well? I’m waiting for an answer to my question.”

Kurt looked up. He didn’t like Daddy’s tone; this was all his fault anyway. “We were playing doctor,” he said, his tone clearly implying that Daddy was a bit dim for not realizing that.

Blaine looked at Kurt, incredulous. Kurt was fun to play with, but he was kind of dumb. The way Blaine saw it, they were already getting a spanking. It’s not like Kurt had to make it worse.

Noah was not surprised. Kurt liked to really go for broke when he got caught doing something he knew was against the rules. It was like he had to prove that Daddy wasn’t the boss off him.

“Want to tell me why you think I’m not very happy right now?”

Blaine pulled his feet up and wrapped his arms around his knees, “We were s’posed to be doing homework,” he said quietly.

“That’s one reason. Can you think of any others?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, and Noah saw red. Jerking Kurt up by one arm, he spanked Kurt a dozen times; by the time he was done, Kurt was loudly voicing his discomfort.

“Watch the attitude little boy. You’re already in trouble. Maybe you’d like to enlighten Blaine as to why I’m not very happy with you right now.”

“Not s’posed to manipulate,” Kurt spat out, teeth gritted and one hand plastered firmly on his bottom.

“Yeah. You’re not. What were you even using?” Noah picked up the thermometer from the bedside table. “Is this a candy thermometer?”

Kurt nodded, not sure what Daddy was going with here.

“Do you think this is meant for internal use?”

Kurt shrugged. It was a thermometer. 

“I don’t speak shrug. I need you to talk for me Kurt.”

“Probably not. But it’s a thermometer.”

“A thermometer that was not intended to go into the human body. A thermometer that could have very easily broken while you were using it.”

Blaine’s eyes had widened. He’d never even considered that possibility.

“Kurt, corner. Blaine, you’re first,” Daddy could tell from how Blaine was acting that he had no idea that he’d somehow stumbled upon a couple dispute, and he had no intention of making Blaine feel badly about something he hadn’t even known. 

Pulling Blaine up and between his knees, he asked, “Do you know why you’re getting a spanking?” Daddy intentionally lowered his voice. 

Blaine spooked a lot easier than Kurt did. He only rarely got belligerent with Daddy when he was in trouble, and it was always the result of some perceived injustice. 

Blaine bit his lip and looked at Daddy’s face, “We were s’posed to be doing homework. And it’s not a good idea to use the thermometer like that ‘cause I could have gotten hurt. But I didn’t know that Daddy. And something about manipulating you, but I don’t understand that part.”

Noah smiled at Blaine, who looked like he felt really guilty already. Raising a hand up to cup his cheek, he told Blaine, “You don’t need to worry about that part munchkin. That seems like it might have just been Kurt. But you are in trouble for disobeying me and breaking the rules. And maybe you didn’t realize that using the thermometer was not safe, but I think you’re a smart enough boy to make safe choices. And if I’m wrong about that, then I’m going to get you both a babysitter.”

Blaine’s eyes widened, “We don’t need a babysitter. We can behave.”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Noah arranged Blaine over his lap. Raising his hand, he began spanking Blaine over his underwear. He waited until Blaine was whimpering, and then tugged the underwear down.

“I expect the two of you to behave yourselves and do what you’re told. Even if I’m not here,” he began, lecturing as he swatted Blaine’s bare bottom. He wasn’t really holding back, but he was aiming more for sting than thud.

“Daddy,” Blaine whimpered, “Daddy sorry.”

“I know,” Noah replied. And he did. Blaine always felt sorry, usually before he ever got spanked. It was why he didn’t have to be as hard on Blaine as he was with Kurt. 

Stubborn stubborn Kurt. Who had been insisting for close to two months now that he thought they should be dating Blaine too. Which was insane. They were already gay teens in Ohio. Noah didn’t even know what it would be called, but he was pretty sure it was illegal. Or something.

And sure, their arrangement, even pre-Blaine, was not exactly what people would consider “normal.” But that didn’t mean that they had to add to the lack of normalcy. Even if Blaine was sweet and funny and smart. And loved Kurt. And made them both happy.

Okay, maybe it felt a little weird when it was just him and Kurt now. And he talked with Blaine most nights before bed, just making sure that his other little boy was getting enough sleep. That didn’t mean they were going to date.

Noah was jerked out of his thoughts by a pained squeal, and he winced when he saw Blaine’s ass. It was red. Noah’s hand hurt too. He decided to just do a token spanking with the spoon; he needed to prove a point.

“What’s the rule about deliberate disobedience Blaine?”

“Spoon,” Blaine cried, laying limply over Daddy’s lap. He hated the stupid spoon. It hurt a lot. Even if he did deserve it.

Noah sighed before he quickly and stingily swatted Blaine a dozen times. Blaine wailed; with the state he was in, those swats hurt.

Daddy didn’t wait for him to calm down. Helping him stand up, he hugged and rocked Blaine. “I love you,” he whispered. “I don’t like spanking you, but you need to behave yourself munchkin. Will you try?”

Blaine nodded, still crying, “I’ll be good Daddy. Promise.”

Noah kept rubbing Blaine’s back, “You’re always good,” he patiently explained, wondering for the millionth time what life was like in the Anderson household. “I’m not always thrilled with your choices, but you’re always my good boy.”

Blaine nodded again, relaxed against Daddy. He liked Daddy. Daddy was nice, and he gave really good hugs. Blaine was less fond of the spankings that Daddy gave, but it was way better than getting into trouble at home.

Once Blaine had stopped crying, Noah stopped hugging him. “I want you to go stand in time out for me please.”

“Okay Daddy,” Blaine whispered, docilely walking to time out.

“Kurt,” Daddy called. Time for round two.

The less fun round. Because Kurt didn’t feel badly. He was rolling his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, clearly thinking that Daddy was blowing this out of proportion. 

“Get that look off of your face and put your arms down,” Noah ordered, not inclined to be gentle with Kurt.

“I’m right,” Kurt said. “I’m right, and you won’t listen to me. And that’s not fair; just because you’re the Daddy doesn’t mean that I don’t get a vote.”

Shit. Apparently, Kurt intended to have this debate now. And Noah didn’t feel like doing it in front of Blaine. And he couldn’t just send Blaine home right now.

“Put on some pajama pants. We’re going upstairs to talk.”

Kurt started to say something, and Noah cut him off, “Not another word. Understand? We’ll talk upstairs.”

He walked away from Kurt and over to Blaine. “Munchkin, Daddy’s got to go upstairs for a little bit to talk to Kurt. Do you promise to behave yourself and stay in time out, even if I’m not watching?”

Blaine didn’t look at Daddy. Stand up straight and hold still. Those were the time out rules. “I’ll stand here ‘till you get back. Promise Daddy.”

Noah smiled at Blaine, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead, “Thank you. Will you be okay for a little bit while Kurt and I have a discussion?”

“Uh huh.”

“You can take your hands off your head. Just keep them at your side; I don’t want your arms to get sore.” Noah gave Blaine one last hug, and then he walked up to the kitchen, meeting Kurt who was pouting at the counter.

“Talk. Now.”

“You’re not being fair Daddy.”

Noah held up a hand. “No. I’m not Daddy right now. If you want to have this conversation, then you need to be Kurt, and I’m going to be Noah. Because we’re talking about something beyond Daddy and baby right now. This would impact Kurt and Noah. And I’m not willing to do that unless you’ve really considered everything.”

“I have. You like him. I like him. He’s nice and fun and pretty Daddy. Noah. And I really like him.”

“And what are you going to do if he says no?”

“Then he says no. But what if I had said no? I’m not afraid of that.” Kurt fiddled with the glass in front of him. “Besides. He won’t. He likes us too.”

“It’s not that simple Kurt. What are you going to do when you and Blaine have a fight, and I agree with him? You always tell me that I’m supposed to be on your side. What happens when you and Blaine aren’t on the same side?”

“I told you. We can do this. I’ve thought about it a lot. What did we talk about when you started being Blaine’s Daddy?” Without waiting, Kurt continued, “You said that you had enough love for me and Blaine. How is it any different now?”

Noah nodded, staring at the counter. This was the extent of the conversation that they’d already had. Many times. Now for the uncharted territory. “Are you sure? Because there’s no going back from this Kurt. You can’t call time out or say that you’re done because you get mad at Blaine or me. If we do this, then this is what we’re doing. Period. You can’t change your mind when it gets rough. That’s not fair to Blaine. Or me.”

Kurt nodded resolutely. He was sure. Even if Noah hadn’t agreed with him, he knew that Daddy loved Blaine. That Noah could love Blaine. And more love was a good thing.

“Okay,” Noah sounded reluctant, and he was. He wasn’t dumb; this was going to be way harder. But he did love Blaine. Maybe this was easier than pretending that they were just friends.

Kurt jumped up, wanting to hug Daddy, “Thank you thank you thank you,” he told Noah.

“Don’t thank me just yet. We’re going downstairs, and you’re getting spanked. Then, we’ll talk to Blaine.”

“Thank you!”

“You’re still in trouble for manipulating me. I don’t like the way you handled this.”

“Worth it. Totally worth it.”

Daddy led Kurt back downstairs. He wasn’t sure how worth it Kurt was going to find things in a minute.

Blaine was standing in the corner still, arms wrapped around himself; he wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he didn’t like it. They were probably talking about making him leave because he was playing doctor with Kurt. Daddy acted like he wasn’t mad anymore, but Kurt still was. 

He jumped when Daddy came to stand behind him, and instantly put his hands on his head, “Sorry.”

Daddy tugged his hands off of his head and hugged Blaine to him, “It’s okay. I told you that you could. I’m sorry that I left you down here by yourself. Kurt and I had to talk about something real quick, but we’re all done. I’m just going to take care of Kurt, and then you can come out of time out. Okay?”

Blaine nodded, forcing himself to stand up straight. Maybe if Daddy saw how good he was being, then it wouldn’t matter what they talked about. Maybe he wouldn’t make Blaine leave.

Noah was pleasantly surprised by Kurt. He had been standing obediently by the bed, and he’d already taken off his pajama pants. 

Daddy walked over to the bed and pulled Kurt over his lap. “Why are you getting this spanking?”

Kurt sighed, “I didn’t do my homework even though you said to. And that’s disobedient. And I played doctor with Blaine and he could have gotten hurt. And it’s not nice to do stuff to make you do what I want. That’s naughty.”

Noah smiled, stroking Kurt’s back. That was probably the most succinct and sincere apology he’d ever heard from Kurt. He wanted to be optimistic. Maybe having Blaine around would be good for Kurt. Probably not, but he could dream.

He spanked Kurt harder to begin with. He didn’t like the boys disobeying him and not doing homework, and he’d been serious about not using the thermometer like that. It could have broken easily, and he didn’t even want to imagine how they would have fixed that. Not exactly the way he’d intended to meet Blaine’s parents, but it would have had to happen. 

The big issue though, was the manipulation. Kurt’s ongoing habit of manipulation. Whenever he wanted something and Daddy told him no, Kurt would try to figure out a way around it. Sometimes, Noah thought that Kurt felt like it was a game.

He was going to disabuse Kurt of that notion today. Pulling Kurt’s underwear down to the hollows of his knees, he asked, “What are you going to do from now on?”

Kurt was crying a little bit; it hurt. “Listen to Daddy,” he whimpered. He always intended to, but then something would happen. And disobeying Daddy would be more fun. Especially when Blaine was there too. And it’s not like they always got caught. Just most of the time.

“And?”

“Be safer.”

Noah picked up the wooden spoon and cracked it across Kurt’s bottom, “That’s right. I wasn’t kidding; I will get you a babysitter. Or, you and Blaine can hang out on the bleachers, watching me play football. I’m sure that would be fun for you to explain to people why you can’t be trusted at home.”

“Nooooooooooooo,” Kurt wailed. Daddy was hitting his stride, and the spoon was lighting a fire. Daddy didn’t stop at 12 swats for Kurt either.

“No? You’re going to behave yourself when I’m not here? Because I’m sure that Coach wouldn’t mind you watching football. It’s only three hours a day three days a week.”

“I’ll behave,” Kurt cried. Even if the spanking didn’t hurt, Kurt would promise to behave. The bleachers sucked. Daddy had done that once, when Kurt went to McKinley. It was awkward then; it would be torture.

“What’s the other thing this spanking is for?”

“Don’t manipulate Daddy,” Kurt shuddered and hiccuped a little around his sobs.

“That’s right. Why?”

“Because it’s naughty when Daddy says no he means no not try something new,” Kurt gasped that out in one sentence, desperate for the spanking to end. To his relief, Daddy rested the spoon on his bottom, not moving.

“How many times have we talked about manipulating Daddy Kurt?”

“Lots,” Kurt cried. He didn’t like that question. Numbers questions were not good when he was in this position.

“How many? I know that you know.”

Kurt didn’t know. Not for sure. But talks with spankings...Kurt tallied in his head, “27?”

“That sounds about right. I want you to think about that.”

Noah tilted Kurt forward and continued swatting Kurt, hitting his thighs and sit spot. 27 smacks, and then he was done.

“What do you say to Daddy?”

“Sorry I misbehaved,” Kurt sobbed. 

“Alright. Alright baby. All done,” Daddy was back to being gentle, rubbing Kurt’s back until he was ready to stand. They hugged for a few minutes until Kurt stopped crying. 

“All done?” Daddy said quietly. He wanted to make sure that Kurt was definitely ready.

“Uh huh.” Kurt sounded a little watery, but he did feel better.

Pulling Kurt back into a hug, Daddy whispered into his ear, “Last chance baby. Are you absolutely positive that you want to do this?”

Kurt pulled away, “Uh huh Daddy. I thought about it lots.”

Noah smiled at Kurt and smudged tears away with his thumbs. “Alright then. Get dressed again.” Looking at Blaine, Daddy said, “Blaine, you can come out of time out and put your clothes on.”

Blaine bit his lip a little, tugging his uniform pants up and shrugging his shirt back on. “I should go,” he said. Maybe if he left before they had the conversation that Daddy clearly wanted to have, then he could skip it entirely. At least he’d be able to pretend that he still had a Daddy for a while. Until he got a text.

Noah snagged Blaine’s hand as he tried to make a hasty exit. “Is someone waiting for you?”

Blaine shook his head, “No Daddy.”

“Then we need to have a talk.” Noah was surprised to see Blaine’s eyes fill up with tears again.

“What’s the matter munchkin? Come here,” he hugged Blaine again.

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

Noah hugged and rocked, “I know munchkin. We’re all done; you got spanked and had a time out. Punishment’s over.”

Blaine pulled away, “You won’t have to spank me again Daddy. And I’ll never ever ever play doctor with Kurt again. I swear.”

“Will you come cuddle with me?” Noah didn’t wait for an answer, pulling Blaine down on the bed. He had figured they should all sit separately during this; he didn’t want Blaine to say yes without really thinking just because he was relaxed and snuggly. But it seemed like maybe Blaine needed some love.

Blaine sat down with Daddy, curling against his chest and relaxing against him while Noah played with his hair. Still, he kept an eye on Kurt, worried.

Then Kurt sat on Noah’s other side. He wiggled until he was face to face with Blaine, and Noah curled his free arm around Kurt.

“We like you,” Kurt started. He wasn’t really sure what to say, and he felt awkward and tongue-tied suddenly. Which was weird; they’d been talking about this for a while. He really should have spent more time thinking about what to say to Blaine.

This was starting out better than Blaine had thought. Maybe they weren’t mad. Maybe they just needed a break from doing this with him. He could take a break; it would be fine.

Noah felt Blaine tensing up, and he rubbed his back, “Munchkin, Kurt and I love spending time with you. And we thought that maybe you might want to spend more time with us.”

Blaine sat up, not sure of what was going on now. 

Noah looked at him, “Okay, you know what? Right now, you’re going to be Blaine for me. Okay? Because this is a grown up conversation, and I need you to think about what you want.”

Blaine curled into himself. Pulling his knees up, he nodded. Remembering himself, he said, “Yes Daddy.”

“Noah,” he said, shaking his head. “Call me Noah right now. Because this is an important discussion.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting up fully, “You’re freaking him out,” he lectured Noah. Reaching out to grab Blaine’s hands, he smiled. “We like you, and we thought that maybe we could all...” he trailed off, thinking, “date,” he finished lamely.

Blaine smiled, looking vaguely confused, “What?”

Kurt sighed, looking down. This was weird. “I can’t be like this right now. I like it when Noah’s Daddy. So... We think you’re pretty, and we want to have special grown up time with you. Like all the time.”

“Seriously?”

Kurt looked up, face red, “No Blaine. This is an elaborate joke that Daddy came up with to see if I could stroke out from embarrassment. Yes, we’re being serious.”

“How would that even work?” Blaine asked, pausing between words.

“We would date, like Noah and I date. Just, you know. With you too.”

“You don’t have to make a decision right now Blaine,” Noah could see signs of panic, and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t completely freak out. “We can still be like this. Or you can run screaming and we won’t ever tell anyone about any of this. But, if you want to, we...”

“Think you’re pretty,” Kurt supplied.

Blaine pressed his face against Daddy’s legs, his shoulders shaking. 

“Are you okay?”

Blaine looked up, smiling, “Please tell me that it’s more than me being pretty,” he joked.

Kurt smacked him on the arm, “You’re funny and smart and fabulous. Okay Blaine? And yes, you bear a striking resemblance to Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid.”

“Don’t hit,” Noah chided, watching Blaine’s face. “You don’t have to decide now Blaine. Really. It’s okay if you want to think about it.”

Blaine, still smiling, stood up, “Gee...Hot boys want to get into my pants? I’m thinking that sounds like a good plan.”

Kurt made a shocked face, “Please tell us that it’s more than us being hot.”

“Brat,” Blaine laughed. 

“Both of you are brats. Now come sit down so we can talk about this.” Noah gathered them both on the bed. This was going to take a lot of discussion. Hopefully, everyone could keep their pants on. For the time being.


End file.
